Awakening
by TheUnknownblur
Summary: A one shot fic. This takes place right after "A very red Xmas". Fry finally learns that the mind can play tricks on you, so can your new found friends. LeelaXFry


A/N: So, this series took a little harder to finish off then expected, so I decided to do this somewhat-long one and a half shot. I know it might seem like a cheap way out, but this did take a little time to write. Hopefully it will be worth while. Enjoy.

The black vehicle flew off into the distance, with it a very angry robot shooting through nightriders windows. Fry looked through a hole on the ceiling with a look of udder confusion on his face. None of the past event made any sense to him whatsoever. The professor and mom in a relationship, Zoidberg……not being Zoidberg, Amy and Kif….whatever important thing that was going on between them, Hermes not saying enough puns and most importantly, Leela. He knew it would be much more harder for him to be with her, he knew he would have to sacrifice and work hard to have Leela.

Leela looked at him, "You coming or what?" she said.

Fry turned to her "Yeah, you can go on ahead I'll catch up with you later."

"Suit yourself." She replied. Fry watched her as she walked out of the door, and sighed. "how did I do it? How did I make her love me? What would make her change her mind about me?" he knew the conclusion of the confusion, which made a tear roll down his cheek. "This….doesn't feel right."

Fry's emotion suddenly went to fear when he saw a dark figure that stood in front of him. He covered his face and wiped away the tears, "Uh….I wasn't crying." he said. But the figure still stood there, staring, as if he was looking right through him, and he was starting to get nervous. "Hey, look if you're trying to use those fake x-ray glasses, that's cool, but just so you know I don't have any underwear on!"

The figure sighed, "I don't have any x-ray glasses on, Fry." It said with a low voice. the figure was wearing a black robe, with a hood that masked his face. He had what appeared to be a deck of cards in one hand and a staff in the other.

"How do you know my name?" asked Fry,

"I know everything that's why."

Fry gasped, "So your Mohammed"?!

"No."

"Kung fu hooey?"

"Oh for the love of-" The figure pulled his hood up, which revealed the face of Gord.

Fry gasped again, "What are you doing?"

"Oh come on now, don't play stupid with me….."

"But I am stupid."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Gah that's beside the point. Listen, I don't think you would remember the escapade in those gaming domes that idiotic Professor. So I'm gonna give you something to jog your memory. "

Gord raised his hand that had the deck of cards. "Memory card, I choose you!" He picked a card from the deck and held it high in the air. He stared at Fry with an evil grin, waiting for the card to take effect. He looked at the card and kept waiting, but nothing happened. He waved it in the air again. But still, nothing. "Oh screw it" he then threw the card at Fry's eye, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow!"

Gord pointed at him, "NOW!"

* * *

Fry's head pounded heavily, his sight was blurring. The only thing working for him were his ears. He could feel two large arms carrying him and his feet dragging along the floor. He shook his head, which helped recover his sight. Most of what he could see was blackness, the only thing visible was a stream of bright light on the middle of the floor. He looked up and saw two big figures in robes dragging him further, and further. Hours later, they reached a large door.

"This is it." Said one of the big thugs.

The other thug chuckled. "Have fun, French Fry."

The two men hurled Fry through the doorway; he landed on what looked like a mat. The room was pitch black. Fry looked around the room nervously. He tried standing up but the chains on his ankles were too heavy, pulling his legs down with a crack.

He cleared his throat and very quietly said, "Hello?"

A ray of light exploded in the room, revealing all that was hidden in the darkness. It was what appeared to be a court room, which was filled with people in dark robes. All of the figures stared at Fry, which made him feel cold inside. A large figure entered the room. It had a fairly large book in one hand and a hammer in the other hand. Beside him, was Gord, who stared at Fry with a sadistic grin. The large figure stood in front of him. It held the hammer up in the air.

It spoke, "Philip J. Fry, today you are here to be convicted for the crimes you have committed. The penalty you have received were made by a majority of votes that have been picked out from the hat. The man pointed to his left, revealing a purple velvet hat. "You are hereby sentenced to death."

Fry squealed, "D….death? w-why? What crime did I do? Now I feel bad stepping on the grass when I wasn't suppose to."

"No, it was the crime…….against the brain spawn." The large figure revealed itself to be the big brain. It laughed evilly as it raised the hammer into the air. The brain gathered it's strength and with it, struck down a screaming Fry.

Fry opened his eyes, screaming. He screamed louder and louder with every passing minute. He soon realised that he wasn't even screaming on his own, as is if his voice box had a thought of it's own. He tried so hard to stop, but he just kept going and going. He kept screaming uncontrollably until his tongue literally flew off. He covered his mouth and stared at it.

"What's happening? I never got in a trip like this since I ate those hash brownies my mom made for her bingo night." He thought to himself. His tongue stood up from its tip, it "turned around" and stared at him. Slowly, it started to transform into another big brain. It started to laugh at Fry, and moved towards him. The delivery boy turned around and ran as fast as he could in some direction. He didn't get to far when he saw the head of his good pal, Bender. This startled Fry, he looked at Bender until the robot simply muttered. "Flesh wad" then disappeared. Fry kept running, not stopping even for a second. After a few minutes of running, Zoidberg's head floated around Fry, muttering, "Woop woop woop"

After a little while, he saw an imagery of Kif and Amy. He saw Kif on one knee…."it looks like he was about to ask a question" Fry thought to himself. But before he could figure out more, they disappeared.

The professors head flowed around Fry, muttering "Huuwahh?"

There was a bright light just ahead from where Fry was running, he moved faster towards it, but the run seemed endless. Just as he was about to give up Leela appeared in front of him, she quickly and softly muttered, "Wake up, Fry".

He gathered what strength he could and darted towards the light. Just as he neared the exit, he saw the head of Homer Simpson as he screamed, "DO'H!"

Fry ran through the light and dropped to his knees, he sighed in relief, but then he opened his eyes and saw an ad.

"This coma was brought to you by evilade, you can't perform mass murders, build evil time machines and write for USA today without evilade."

* * *

Fry felt his senses coming back to him. He couldn't see anything, nothing but darkness. He screamed in fear, wondering if this was the end. Until he felt a warm hand touch him by the shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but white. "Oh god……I'm at that place now…..what is it? The gutter!"

" No Fry, you're in an ER." Said a soft, low voice.

Fry focused his eyes, and what he saw was a big white eyeball. It was Leela.

Fry looked around the room in shock, "Uhm…buh……evil santa…….mall……nerds…….**angry dome!**"

Leela patted Fry by the shoulder, "It's okay, Fry, you're all right. You just got knocked on the head with a hockey puck when we were on our trip to canuck07892."

"but….wait…uh…huh? Is Gord around then?" Fry replied.

"Who?"

Just then they heard a very loud **clang** coming from outside the room.

"You call yourself a vending machine? Hell I gave you my left testitron just so you could work in this section of town, and now you won't even give me my change back? Well I say fooie to you sir and I hope you rot in robot hell!"

There was another loud **clang** followed by the sound of glass breaking. A metallic figure walked into the room lighting a cigar. It was Bender, "Pfft, thinks he's motor moneybags just because-" he spit out his cigar when he saw his best buddy awake. He ran toward Fry's bed and gave him a long, hard hug.

"**kuaagh**……..**kuagghh….**B-Bender, you're choking me…" Fry said.

"Oh my precious little angel, you're never going to leave me again!" Bender said as he squeezed him.

Leela pried Bender apart from Fry, "Alright you two that's enough. Remember Bender, Fry still needs to get an operation for his wound."

Fry gulped, "Wound? What wound?"

"The one you received when the fight broke out." Leela replied, she picked up a mirror and gave it to Fry. He gasped when he saw the damage done. He had an indent on his forehead, one shaped like a hockey puck.

"Don't worry buddy, your friend, Bender will take care of that. Hold still." Bender rolled up his "sleeves" and put his hands on Fry's head.

"Wait…Bender! Let a professional do this!" Said Leela, but Bender refused to stop. He push down a little harder…..a little harder….a little harder….until finally the indent on Fry's head popped out.

"Ow!" Fry screamed.

A few minutes later, dr. Zoidberg entered the room. He was equipped with a chainsaw, laser gun, bandages, foghorn and a flashlight.

"Alvight let's get this show on the-vhat is this?! Fry my dear friend! You're alive." The crab jumped up in excitement and whooped towards Fry. "Now I can check on that uterus of yours." He said with a smile.

Fry looked at the doctor, "Uh, I don't have one."

Zoidberg frowned, "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." He patted Fry on the head and left the room, leaving the three staring at him in confusion.

Fry looked at Leela, "How long was I out for?"

"A week, me and Bender took this week off just to look after you." Leela replied.

"Well then, I see we got some lovin' to take care of this weekend." Fry said with a grin.

Leela shook her head, "Look, Fry you may have been through a coma but that doesn't mean I'm going to say yes."

Fry frowned, "What? But I thought that you and me…..wait, was that all just a d……" he couldn't finish his sentence, a tear formed in his eyes.

"Well, I think all this "emotion" you sick humans share are starting to make me feel weird in my stomach. I think I need to go to a strip club or something. I'll see you fleshies later." Bender lit up another cigar and left the room.

Leela leaned towards Fry and held his hand, "Don't feel so upset right now, whatever happened, is over now. Just get some rest, and hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow."

Fry looked down and frowned, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Leela kissed Fry's forehead and held is hand tightly. Fry looked up and smiled, Leela smiled back. She turned around and left the room. Fry laid back and closed his eyes to rest. In the waiting room, nibbler lay in Leela's arms with a worried look on his face,

"Now he knows our enemy's allies. I must keep a closer eye on him."

Nibbler kept his head down and fell asleep as Leela left the hospital.

A/N: And that's that. With that mini series done and over with, I will finally be able to move onto the bigger plot **gasps**. And to those readers who have been reading since my first fic, don't worry, all will be worked out in my next series. Which will hopefully be done soon, but with this writers block (and school) It might take longer than expected.


End file.
